Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video distribution and media players.
Description of the Related Art
The broad accessibility of internet, along with the increasing popularity of affordable digital video recording devices has led to the proliferation of videos shared over the internet. However, conventional techniques for distributing such video content have been inefficient, and conventional media players have not provided adequate controls for navigating through or sharing video content over a network. Further, conventional video distribution systems and media players may use an undesirable amount of network bandwidth in transmitting and accessing portions of a video that will not be utilized.